2P Italy X Fem Germany - Bathroom rage
by leandracat
Summary: Luciano trying to figure out what made Monika so upset.


"Woman." Luciano leaned against the bathroom door, his knuckles pressing slightly against the wood. He was about to knock but changed his mind in the end. "You're in there for over an hour without making a sound, the hell is wrong?" He demanded an answer in a careless tone to hide his worry. Monika hadn't seemed pleased at all when she had arrived back home, the way she had slammed the doors, shoved everything out of her way and nearly beat Luciano up for saying "that fucking Italian shit" had proved that quite well. She had thrown her jacket and pants off and stormed straight into the bathroom, where she was still sitting after a good hour.

He waited for an answer he wasn't sure he was going to get. All he heard was an annoyed sigh and a small groan. "Cara..." He started with the sweet language again, which he usually only used when he was trying to seduce Monika, but it failed most of the time. ... Always. That never meant he would stop trying; some other time - he always thought. Life is a little complicated when you're a horny Italian with a German girl who regularly swears to rip your dick off if you touch her a little more than she likes.

"Bella mia, what's troubling you?" He asked sweetly, nearly theatrically with the new, almost pleading tone, since it was nothing but a simple play every time he put on the mask of a charmer to get what he wanted. Next he heard a soft thump, which he thought was her elbow or knee bumping against the side of the bathtub. "You haven't locked the door, have you? You were too angry to remember it, right?" He smirked victoriously, knowing he was right. There was no doubt about it, she often forgot to pay attention to little things when she was furious. She didn't answer.

"Cover yourself, I'm coming in." He stated aloud, and holding one arm in front of him to protect himself from a possible flying object coming towards him, he entered the bathroom after a few seconds of waiting. Thankfully, nothing was about to hit him. He lowered his arm, closed the door behind him carefully and looked over at her. He didn't exactly see what he was expecting. Instead with a towel tightly wrapped around her and giving him the death glare from the corner of the bathroom, she was sitting in the empty bathtub, hugging her knees to her chest, her skin nearly already dry but cold, her hair still damp, turning her head to the wall to avoid looking at him. She somehow hoped she would be invisible to him that way, if she doesn't see him, neither can he, he's not even there... She was everything but the Monika Luciano knew.

Letting out a soft sigh of pity and slight confusion, he walked towards her, grabbing the corner of her towel and pulling it off of the hook as he walked past it. He made his way to the bathtub without rushing. She stayed still and sat there without a sound the whole time, still hopelessly trying to ignore him, even when he gently lay the towel on her head, covering her back and arms as well. She just sighed, accepting that she had to face Luciano sooner or later, but rather sooner. He crouched down, folded his arms on the side of the bathtub and rested his chin on top of them, hoping to receive an answer now. She turned her head to look at her knees, keeping quiet, but secretly appreciating the somewhat rough cloth.

"You're going to catch a cold." He mumbled after a minute, when he grew tired of the silence. "Why do you even care?" She growled in response, but gave an answer at least. "Honestly?" He raised a brow. "I've got no clue. Why the fuck am I still bothering with a crazy chick who nearly broke my arm when all I did was say hi?" He made a questioning gesture with his hand as he spoke. "Want to try again?" She finally looked at him, giving him the death glare he wanted to see so much. "Calm down, damnit." He said slowly, looking straight into her eyes. "And tell me what's wrong instead. You don't always look like you're about to start a mass murder, and please at least don't make me the first one to die if you really do it. Can you not ruin my plans of marrying your pretty ass with my death and such?" He frowned, his voice higher than the usual as he whined about his problem. "Plans of what - the hell is wrong with you." Monika mumbled with a tired expression on her face, not realizing that her anger suddenly subsided and all she could do at that moment was wondering how high or drunk Luciano was. "Well, who else would do it if not me?" She groaned and holding the sides of the towel she pulled them together in front of herself to cover her chest as she leaned back against the cold porcelain. "That's it!"

"What?" He slowly lifted his head up. "Is that why you're upset, or what?" He asked with confusion and annoyance in his voice. "No..." She growled. "Then what on Earth is wrong with you? You were only out with your sister, weren't you? What happened?" He tried real hard to keep his tone as calm as possible, since he didn't want to have a broken nose either. She sighed loudly before she started to speak. "Yeah... I was out with her. And... Then this group of idiots thought it would be funny to try to pick me up, and well... I sent them to hell, to put it nicely." Luciano listened curiously. "And if that wasn't bad enough, she had to start telling me how I should have let those little shits bother me. And how nice is that when your older sister calls you an antisocial, grumpy and boring chick who will most probably die alone. Why the fuck would she say that? She's a damn -" "Shhh..." He cut her off quickly. "Some siblings are crappy but don't call her anything. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Do you... Do you also think she's right?" She asked softly, her voice nearly cracking. She isn't going to cry, is she? - Luciano wondered, hoping she wouldn't.

He hummed and stood up, stretching his almost completely numb legs, then sat on the side of the bathtub and pushing his discomfort to the back of his mind, he slowly reached out towards her head and started gently drying her hair with the towel that still covered her head. "There's a reason I prefer you more than your sister, you know." He said softly. "You can ignore her, as long as I'm around, I'm not letting any guy come near you anyway. They better don't put their dirty hands on my woman." Just the thought of that irritated him, but he managed to stay gentle as he rubbed the back of her neck with the towel, then he slowly slid it off of her head. Her gaze stayed fixed on a spot in front of her. Grabbing the side of the bathtub next to his thighs so he wouldn't fall, he slowly leaned close to her face. She looked up at him slowly, visibly trying not to show how she really felt, but he had never seen her sadder before. "Cara, do you even know what bella mia means? Have you ever thought of that I don't only say that to tease you?" She let out a soft, nearly miserable sigh.

Feeling his body slowly growing numb again, he held onto the bathtub tighter and leaned closer to press his lips against hers in a slow, gentle, yet firm kiss. It wasn't new to her, they sometimes did make out when she was in the mood, and Luciano had never been not in the mood, but somehow this one gentle kiss gave her so much more then than the seemingly endless makeout sessions. She kissed back slowly, but just before she could have melted into the unusually sweet kiss, he had to pull away and get up, he wasn't going to be able to hold himself forever like that. She hid her disappointment in a sigh. "Sorry baby, I'm a little lazy today. But we can continue anytime outside. Get dressed or don't, that's your choice, but I will only be happy if you stay naked." She smiled. "Keep dreaming." "Aw, I thought you'd finally love me a little after this!"


End file.
